From Andy's eyes
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Andy Evans spies the grafitti on the bathroom wall while searching for Rachel/Rachelle. Later Rachelle breaks up with him at the dance, and Andy's rage burns on. Rated M for language and sexual refrences
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Greetings guys.... weird to see me in something besides Twilight, isn't it? LOL. Anyways, this was inspired by the ponderings of a teacher who wondered what would happen if Andy spotted the graffiti. Four pages later and heeeeere we are. All characters are owned by Laurie Halse Anderson. **

* * *

I walk in to the girl's bathroom, searching for Rachelle. Peeking into a stall, both looking at satisfying my morbid curiosity, I spy my name written on a wall. Stepping in and latching the door to avoid being seen by any unwanted watchers, I browse the writing on the wall.

_Guys to Stay Away From:_

_Andy Evans_

Seeing my name written on the wall sends a chill through my spine. Anger burns through me as I scan the comments.

_He's a creep_

_He's a bastard._

_Stay away!!!!!!!!!!!_

_He should be locked up._

_He thinks he's all that._

I clench the top of the stall in my hands and continue reading, my anger growing by the second.

_What's the name of that drug the give perverts so they can't get it up?_

_Diprosomething_

_He should get it every morning in his orange juice. I went out with him to the movies- He tried to get his hands down my pants during the PREVIEWS!!!_

More is written beneath it, but I can't take it. I'm furious that anyone could write this about _me_! I rip out a sharpie from my bag and lean to the wall.

_What the hell are you talking about?! I've done nothing wrong! All of you _BITCHES _wanted it! I could get any of you and you would like it! I am _not_ a pervert. I'll bet all of you are ugly brats who need to get _laid_! This is just ridiculous anyways. Who the hell spends their time writing on a bathroom stall?_

**GROW UP!!!!!**

Stepping back, I look at my writing and sigh. I'm no better than them, I figure, so I cross all of it out. As I do, I think back to the end of the summer. The Melinda girl cross my mind and for a moment I wonder if she's the culprit.

I smirk as my thoughts wander back to then. Just thinking about it, the way she screamed and struggled sends chills down my spine. That had to have been my finest our.

I lean back to the wall and draw circles around all of the complaints, then make arrow marks to a blank space.

_I loved it when all of you squirmed._

Feeling satisfied, I stand and walk out. Tomorrow is prom…tomorrow is my chance to get lucky with Rachelle, I reason.

I calm myself and go home. When I lay down that night, Melinda crosses my mind again. For a moment, I feel a slight twang of guilt, but then all of the emotions and things I felt float back and I'm soaring again. I'd never felt more powerful in my life…

I fall asleep eventually, fading into a dreamless state of unconsciousness. I honestly couldn't care less about who I was going with. All she was to me was sex…that's all I really wanted from her. And tomorrow, I was nearly guaranteed to get it.

I dress myself to perfection when the time comes to do so and then head to Rachelle's house. She's there, and for a second, I catch her eyes narrowing at the sight of me. I watch her warily, dreading that the rage could put a kink on my plans. However, Rachelle warms up when I get to her, so I pass off the glaring as something else.

Everyone is staring at us when we arrive at the Holiday Inn. Rachelle beams up at me, flushed from the attention that she's getting. I lead her inside and dance for awhile, paying no mind to the awful decorations hanging around us. Rachelle is absorbed in them, so much so that she's getting distracted from me.

Deciding that I want the attention back, I run my hands down Rachelle's body as a slow song comes on. She gives me a look that says 'Don't touch me like that' but I could care less. I touch her thigh, rubbing there slightly. As I do, I lean to her neck and kiss down it, resting my lips on her shoulder when I get there. She jerks away in response and glares at me.

"Knock it off Andy."

I pull her back, giving her a nod to shut her up. A few seconds later, I grind against her. She jumps back again and raises her hand, as if she's going to slap me. I glare at her, daring her to do it. She backs off, and then scurries over to her exchange friends.

The rest of the night passes in a blur. At some point, I downed a massive amount of alcohol, because the next thing I know I'm shit faced and resting my head in some bean dip.

I call Rachelle the morning after the bean fiasco. Thankfully she picks up.

"Rachelle bab-"

"Andy, I'm done. I'm tired of you're womanizing antics."

For a moment I'm left speechless. I can't believe that Rachelle's just stepped up to me.

"Rachelle, what brought this on."

"I'm tired of you! It's like all you want is sex! You're always on me and you're so over-protective. And to make things worse you raped Mel-"

She breaks off, but I get where her words are heading. Somehow, Rachelle managed to find out my stunt with Melinda. It occurs to me then that Rachelle had been being a lot less hostile toward her. My heart skips a beat as I realize that Melinda ratted me out.

Anger burns through me and I barely catch the words, "I'm breaking up with you." As I slam the phone down.

Melinda, the mute bunny-rabbit bitch, told Rachelle. She ruined my plan…my prom…

"She's fucking dead." I growl.


	2. Authors Note: Squirm

**And now, an extensive Authors note:**

Holy Crap. I've been getting a lot of reviews lately asking me for a continuation, and against my will, I found myself _actually_ thinking about it. Now, since it's been a year since I've wrote about it or even read the book, I'd have to do a little more reading. But these reviews (and seeing the movie again) have spurred me into a thought process on the story that this could turn out to be. So I have indeed decided to at least try to do a little more for Andy, and perhaps see what his own character can be.

The Title will, for now, be Squirm, a title linked to both this and what Andy may well be doing if he thinks about it. I think there are many questions around Andy's character, and even if he is a teenage pervert, he may or may not feel remorse about his actions. I'll try to have the first chapter up tonight.


End file.
